


pavements

by winwangel (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst to Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Its not really cheating, M/M, Multi, Seventeen - Freeform, Slight Smut, Song fic, gah i hate this fic, mentions of cheating, my tenses are all mixed up i'm sorry, no beta we die like men, proofread this at 1 am so no it's not proofread, soonyoung suffers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/winwangel
Summary: Soonyoung learns that love isn't easy, the hard way.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	pavements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlekittenhui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/gifts).



> part one - “Told myself you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company.”

Soonyoung had really believed he’d eventually learn to love his second best friend. Accepting his confession had been easy, far too easy as he thoughtlessly whispered a chaste “Yes,” against the then unfamiliar curve of Seokmin’s lips. It had been late, and before the weight of the younger’s words could really register in his mind Seokmin was on his knees before him. Soonyoung, definitely not in the right state of mind to consider the consequences of his actions, let go of all his doubts and let himself be consumed by the younger. 

Later that night as he lay in the twisted mess of his sheets, Seokmin’s even breathing filling the room, his heart threatened to escape his ribcage. The guilt was drowning him, like cold water closing in on him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe - what had he done? He’d just lied to his friend, about his feelings, about their entire relationship - for what? One night tangled up in Seokmin, tumbling around the bed with his sweet tangerine scent enveloping them. No, Soonyoung figured, he wouldn't do this to his best friend. He’d explain everything in the morning, and Seokmin would listen, he’d understand. He would be mad at him, yes, but he’d come around. This, this lie, this completely irresponsible fling was not what he wanted. Was not what Seokmin deserved. Gods, Soonyoung had never even thought about the younger boy in that way. Sure, he was his partner in crime, and the only one who had stuck around since the beginning, but never more. Never more. 

What made the entire situation worse was that Soonyoung was already in love. He’d thought about him tonight - his delicate hands replacing Seokmin’s own as they trailed his hips, his soothing voice echoing in his ears as Seokmin whispered sweet nothings in them - and worst of all, his eyes. Oh god, his beautiful honeyed eyes, just like Seokmins, but a thousand times prettier to Soonyoung. White noise filled his ears, drowning out the world. He was in love with someone else, and just because he’s too much of a coward to confess to them, he’d let himself be swayed by Seokmin. He’d played him, used him-

Soonyoung didn't let himself finish that thought, dread filling his entire being. He sprung out of bed, collecting his scattered belongings around his and Seokmin’s shared dorm room and slipped out of the front door before the sun had even begun it’s journey up the skies. Dialing the familiar number with shaking hands, he put the phone on speaker mode and collapsed on the cold pavement. The first signal barely had time to sound before the line clicked and a tired voice answered. “What’s up, Soons?”, Jihoon asked, voice dripping with faux annoyance, but even now, sitting on the sidewalk crying his eyes out in the middle of the night, Soonyoung could tell he was smiling. He almost dropped the phone in relief (and because his hands were shaking, but doesn't sound quite as romantic), tears flowing even faster. “Hyung”, he whispered, voice frail. “C-can I come over?” He heard the other man sit up straight, heard him register his small sobs and short breaths, heard him let out a curse that would have made Seungcheol scold him. “Of course,” Jihoon sighed, and Soonyoung immediately regretted calling him. He was just a nuisance to the older boy, bothering him in the middle of the night, disturbing his work- “Soon,” Jihoon’s voice was stern on the other end of the line. “I can hear you thinking from here. Are you okay? Do I need to come pick you up?” Spiraling further into his shell of shame and self-deprecation as he felt the walls around him close in, Soonyoung only managed a whimper before the phone dropped out of his hand. He barely heard Jihoon’s panicked shouts over the ringing in his ears, every sound echoing and distorting in the night as the world faded out and he laid down on the sidewalk, closing his eyes.

Jihoon’s eyes were filled to the brim with tears as he drove, thanking the gods Soonyoun’s location was on. “He’s fine,” he mumbled to calm himself. “He’ll be fine. He’s just freaking out a bit, you know Soonyoung, he’d never worry you like this intentionally.” Jihoon realised he’d missed the exit that would lead to Soonyoung and Dokyeom’s shared dorm complex and made a sharp U-turn. The roads of Seoul we’re never really empty, and his sleek manouver was quickly voted down by a honk form the car behind. “Fuck off”, he muttered. Finally arriving to the complex, he practically jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Spotting somebody laying down on the ground, he ran over and- “Oh god” Jihoon sprinted over to the younger boy, black hair a mess on the pavement and limbs spread in strange angles. “Oh my god Soonyoung.” He placed his hands on both sides of the dark-haired boy’s head and turned it to the left and then to the left - but the boy didn't react. Dread filled Jihoon’s entire being and he picked up Soonyoung’s wrist, pressed two fingers against it and- there. The steady badum-badum of his heart beating. Letting out a heart-wrenching sob, he picked the taller boy up bridal-style and carried him over to the car. Placing him in the backseat, Jihoon pulled off his cardigan leaving him in a thin tank top and covered Soonyoung with it. He got in the drivers seat after strapping him in and begun the ten-minute drive home. Constantly glancing in the backview mirror with tears running down his face did not improve his driving ability so to say, the ride was more like twenty minutes.

Dragging a now groggy Soonyoung up the stairs proved ro be a challenge, and when he was finally tucked into Jihoon’s sheets, sleeping soundly, Jihoon allowed himself a moment. What in the world had happened? He’d never seen Soonyoung collapse this badly, and it scared him to death. A thousand questions filled his head, but one stood out - who had done this to him? Jihoon’s vision went temporarily white with fury, because this was the boy he loved, the boy he’d yearned for for years and years, and he’d go to the end of the world to protect him. “Well, there goes Seungkwan’s How To Bed Your Boyfriend Guide,” Jihoon figured. It would be cruel to spring something like that on him after he’d collapsed in the way he did. Shaking his head, Jihoon laid down next to Soonyoung and dipped into the realm of Hypnos, colourless dreams filling his senses.

When he awoke the next morning, Soonyoung was gone. A flicker of panic flared up inside him before the clinkering sound of cups and plates being dragged out of their cupboard reached his ears and he smiled. Ever the early bird, his Soonyoung. Simple things such as making breakfast for the older were so normal, so domestic,and it always made him think about their future, surrounded by pups in a warm, cozy home. Stop. Jihoon scolded himself mentally for letting his mind wander the way it always did when he was with Soonyoung and got out of bed. Still dressed in his clothes from the day before, he dragged a hand through his bedhead and stalked through the apartement before reaching the kitchen. Soonyoung was standing by the sink, peeling an apple (“Of course I peel my apples, Hoonie! What, you don’t?”) dressed in his shirt. “What exactly,” Jihoon deadpanned as he felt his cheeks heating up, Soonyoung carefully putting down the peeler and turning around. “Do you think you're doing?” Grinning, the younger boy shrugged and made a gesture as if asking Jihoon to sit down at the table. “I made breakfast. Wanna eat with me?” With only a few feet separating them, Jihoon could clearly see the smile was a mask hiding whatever it was that was under. Then again, he would have been able to tell from much farther of a distance - miles, planets. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Soonyoung.” His sharp voice pierced the comfortable, almost domestic morning air. A shudder ran down the omegas spine and the mask fell. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, voice breaking. “I figured it would be a good distraction - you know me, I couldn't go a second with my hands empty. And with everything that happened and everything I want to tell you, I think sitting down would be nice, right? But if you don't wan’t me to-” Jihoon growled, effectively shutting the other boy up. “I don't want you to do anything, Soons. You're your own person, and preparing breakfast was really nice of you. I’m sorry if I came off as harsh, it’s just-” He broke off, collecting his thoughts. “I was so scared,” he finally managed between wobbling lips . “When I found you passed out there - you have to understand, Soon, I thought you were gone. I thought I’d lost you! I’m not angry, nor am I frustrated with you. I’m just terrified.” Soonyoung’s shoulders sagged and he sank down at the table. This time, Jihoon followed, taking a seat across from him. “Hyung,” Soonyoung almost whispered, voice strained. “Please do not think of me any differently after this. I’m the same person - I’m still Soonyoung, I’m still your best friend, this doesn't have to change anything! Okay?” Jihoon nodded, eyes crinkling with confusion. Taking a deep breath, the dark-haired boy in front of him sighed and looked him dead in the eye.

“Two things,” he said, not blinking. “One. I slept with Seokmin last night.” Jihoon’s entire world exploded, his shock masking every sound, every impression as he stared at Soonyoung’s beautiful face. White noise filled his ears, and the world turned static. He’d what? No, Jihoon’s heart protested. He wouldn’t do that to him, not his Soonyoung, unless- “Maybe he was never yours” Jihoon’s brain helpfully supplied.  
“Two”, Soonyoung continued, but now his voice had a slight tremble to it. “I’ve been in love with you for the past six years, dumb-ass. Every time he touched me, all I could think about was you. And I hated it, because it wasn't fair to you. And I’m sorry if this is strange, or weird, but I just needed to get it off of my chest.” Stars grazed his vision and Jihoon could swear his heart stopped beating beneath his rib-cage. “You-” His voice broke off and he collapsed on the floor, full on sobbing into his hands. Soonyoung was on his feet in a heartbeat, placing a comforting hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and leaning forward to press a kiss to his temple. Jihoon pushed him away - hard. 

“W-who do you think y-you are”, he sobbed. “Trying to comfort me after you’ve just told me you slept with someone that isn't me, while supposedly being in love with me? We've been best firends for years, Soonyoung, for god's sake! H-how could you do this to me?” 

Soonyoung had the nerve to look surprised at his outburst. Jihoon peeked through the curtain in front of his eyes that was his hair. “We’re not in a relationship”, Soonyoung deadpanned, which only made Jihoon wail louder. The beta’s face was blotchy from crying, his eyes already swelling up. Soonyoung bent down to wipe his tears, catching the arm thrown out in his direction mid-air and crouching down to Jihoon’s level. “Technically, I know I didn't - and I still dont, owe you anything. Emotionally, on the other end...” He trailed off, and kissed away a tear on Jihoon’s cheek. The older didn't pull back, most likely too tired to do so. 

“So”, Soonyoung began. “I honestly know I'm mostly in fault here, but it's not the first time I've slept with someone that isn't you. I know the whole "I love you" business could have been draining to you, but what's so special about me sleeping with someone else?!" 

Jihoon’s tears had stopped flowing as they sat across each other at his table once again. Buttering his toast, he scoffed. “Are you seriously telling me you don't know Seokmin has been pining after you for years? This is just a big fat 'hah, I chose Seokmin and not you', Soonyoung. It's not fair in any way, not to me and definitely not to Seokmin.”

Soonyoung stilled, but Jihoon continued, voice wobbly. "You know", he started off. "I used to love you too. Before university, while I was still young and thoughless, I mistook this thing between us for something more. Except there wasn't anything more, and there still isn't. You're mistaken, Soon. I'm crying because I think you're a fucking dick for making me and Seokmin chase after you only to screw us both over in the end." He drew a breath. 

"I'm glad I stopped loving you. I'd be blind to think there could ever have been a 'we'. We're good as friends, best friends, but never more. I won't apologise, Soonyoung, because deep inside you know I'm right. You don't love me, or Seokmin. You know in your heart who you belong with, and it's neither of us." Jihoon chuckles and wipes his tears. 

"Actually", he laughs. "I might call him over right now. I think you need someone to comfort you, but I'm gonna be a bitch and let him deal with it." He picked up his phone and dialed a number, lifting the phone to his ear, not caring that Soonyoung was barely holding himself together.

Seokmin awoke that same morning, still somewhat basking in the afterglow of the night before. Soonyoung had accepted his confession, or well, it had seemed so. The sex had been good, at least from a first-timer like Seokmin's perspective. Soonyoung had been a bit off, but Seokmin had figured that it was just nerves. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, expecting to meet Soonyoung's golden skin stretched over the canvas that was his upper body, his hand found nothing but cold sheets. “Oh”, he said, the word echoing in the empty apartment. He knew Soonyoung had left, leaving his bedroom that was warm and filled with passion only hours ago cold and desolate. He felt his heart break, the pieces twisting and shattering against his ribcage. Unaware he and Soonyoung were living in parallel timelines, he dialled the only person he could think of, his mind in shambles. The line clicked. “Shua hyung”, he whispered, the tears in his throat making it hard to form words. “Good morning, honeybee. How did your fabulous night with Soonyo-” Seokmin burst out crying. Loud, ugly sobs filled the silence in the apartment. “Holy shit”, Joshua said, followed by a string of curses in English. “I’m gonna kill him. Did he hurt you? What happened?” Seokmin could only cry, not even managing an answer. Joshua let out a quiet sigh. “I’ll be there in a minute, okay? Stay where you are.” Seokmin sat down on the floor, as the line went quiet, and let the silence eat him up from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys! here it is, the fic nobody has been waiting for :£ this is chapter one - dk's and jihoon's part. whoever actually takes the time to read this note can get a spoiler - the next part will be seoksoo and jicheol, as well as soonyoung x ??. anyways this is crap but i hope you enjoyed the (very short) ride!!
> 
> come yell at me on twt @junhuistic  
> also pls shower me in kudos i wrote this instead of my english assignment lmao


End file.
